


Kitten on a Leash

by changcutie



Series: I caught me an innocent kitten [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Explicit Stuff, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Intergluteal Sex, Jealousy, Jooheon appears again yaaay, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rutting, Wonkyun, aggresive Wonho, be warned, cute Changkyun, here it is guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonho teaches little Changkyun a few more things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten on a Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Omg you kinky little people! I got good reviews over Curiosity Killed the Cat. I cannot believe it! You guys mothered the birth of this monster (and a whole lot more of monsters...*cough* mini series *cough*)
> 
> BTW everything will be non-penetrative ~~at first~~ so yeah... just ride on till we get there. Also, this did not go as I had originally planned. I was going to include something else but I felt that it didn't fit this particular scene. I think Changkyun's not supposed to suffer too much bcoz he's just a beginner and I need Wonho to still be gentle so I deleted it TT^TT but I sort of wish I could include it *le sigh*
> 
> But anyways, comment and review~ I love hearing from you guys. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! Let's get our kink on!

### Kitten on a Leash

Soft little moans escaped a pretty little mouth as a big hand wandered around supple thighs. Changkyun whimpered as Wonho bit on his shoulder. Simultaneously, a hand dove in his inner thighs going straight for his leaking cock. Changkyun moaned out again when the hand started to rub at the part, slowly massaging. Up and down. Up and down. Squeeze. Wonho was seated on his chair with Changkyun on his lap, fully naked. The younger man was facing away from Wonho so that his back was leaning against the man's firm and clothed chest, his own nude torso out in the open. Wonho moved to take Changkyun's prick in his hand, easily engulfing it and started to stroke in a lazy manner. He begun sucking on Changkyun's shoulder, creating lovely little bruises. Changkyun was whimpering, hands scrambling for purchase. He was still not entirely used to acts of the sexual kind and he was having trouble trying to cope up. Wonho suddenly gave his dick a hard tug and he keened, rasping out a breathy moan. Wonho leaned in and whispered yp his ear. "Changkyun, you've been a very bad boy..." 

**~*~**

Wonho was busy working in his office, frantic to review some documents. He just had an opportunity to snag a partnership with another company and he wanted to make sure that the presentation was flawless before attending the meeting. This partnership could mean a lot to the company's financial ratings so he must make sure that this presentation will seal the deal.

He sighed and stretched his arms, feeling a little sore. He took a sip of his coffee, smiling when he remembered a certain someone with it.

Changkyun had been the sweetest boyfriend he could ever be blessed to have. He was still the same overeager puppy who helped him in the best of his abilities. The angel who made sure he ate and stayed healthy. But as a new addition, he was most affectionate.

Whenever Wonho came in for work, Changkyun would be there to greet him. His face stretched into happy smile. He would lean up on his tippy toes and kiss Wonho's cheek while whispering a shy "Goodmorning." before scurrying back to his desk.

He would surprise him with spontaneous little hugs at random hours of the day, burying his face into Wonho. Wonho can't help but kiss him affectionately, endeared by his cuteness. Changkyun really acted like an overzealous pup.

Then there's also the sex, which is great.

Though they haven't really done anything serious yet partly because he doesn't want to rush Changkyun. The boy was still pretty much innocent and although Changkyun had expressed the want to learn, he wanted to make sure Changkyun was ready for the real thing. But that doesn't mean Wonho won't touch him.

He'd been lusting over him for so long that now that he had permission to touch, he can't keep his hands away from him. They've made out a lot already. During lazy afternoons in his office where work was negligable. They were the occassional hand jobs and blow jobs but Changkyun was sometimes too shy to particpate in the act. It was the other part of the reason why they haven't had actual sex yet. Because of the situation, they settle for kissing instead.

Wonho was a patient man. He was used to waiting. He liked to draw out his prey. Only taking it at the most opportune moment. It's one of the useful qualities he had that made him so successful in his business. He liked to think timing was the key. But he had to admit that when it comes to Changkyun, his patience was drawing thin.

He can't really help himself when the younger man was so desirable. Always prancing around with that pert ass of his unknowingly seducing him. He just hoped that he could maintain his control because he really didn't want to scare Changkyun (like their mini episode in the office where he first kissed him so suddenly). He shivered when he remembered the painful days of being avoided. Yep, he definitely didn't want that to happen ever again.

 

He went back to work. He managed to work for five minutes but after, he noticed he wasn't processing anything that was written. He was too distracted. The place felt too empty. Usually Changkyun would stay by at least for a bit, just reading, before he went back to the front desk. It was a simple action but it was comforting. Wonho never realized how much he liked that. But lately though, Changkyun had been a little preoccupied. He rarely stayed with him in the office and during lunchtime, he was gone. They usually ate lunch together in his office but for the past few days, Changkyun's been skipping out.

Wonho didn't want to sound needy or anything but it's just that he'd been so used to Changkyun draping himself all over him that now that he was gone, he felt strangely empty. Wonho gets it that Changkyun has a life of his own, that he probably wants to spend some time with his friends too. But three days in a row was just a little too much. He misses his boyfriend.

He sighed as he dropped his papers. This was not working. He needs a break. His stomach grumbled. He needs to eat. He decided he'd take a quick lunch before getting back to work. He walked out of his office. He decided he'd take his lunch at the nearby cafe because he forgotten his own at home. Changkyun usually grabbed him something to eat but seeing as he was painfully gone, he had no choice but to get his own. He glanced at the empty desk and sighed.

He's walking down the polished corridors when he caught sight of Changkyun. But he wasn't alone. He was with that Jooheon person again.

They were walking closely together... too close. So close that their shoulders were touching. Wonho glared at their backs venomously and before he knew it, he was following them already. They exited the building, walking all the way to a quaint little restaurant near the company. He saw them greet the ahjumma of the shop before she ushered them into a booth. He slipped into one himself, hiding behind a menu. He felt ridiculous for stalking but this was Changkyun, _his_ Changkyun.

He observed them chatting. They looked quite comfortable with each other. He noticed Jooheon's hand was getting frisky once more. He saw the red head bring his arm to envelop Changkyun into a side hug. Wonho almost tore the menu apart from his anger. To make matters worse, Changkyun's own hand went around to the other man's waist, reciprocating the hug. Wonho felt an overwhelming urge to tear his little kitten off that sly fox. He knew he should've fired him the day he discovered he was feeling up Changkyun but he had been so upset about Changkyun's reaction that he completely forgot about it. Changkyun also insisted they were only friends. Looking at them now, he begged to differ. They looked anything but friends.

Wonho watched as Jooheon fed him some beef, saying a little "Ahhh..." in the process. Changkyun giggled and opened his mouth, taking the meat. He chewed happily, nodding when Jooheon asked if it tasted good. Wonho grinded his teeth in irritation. Jooheon pointed at the side of Changkyun's mouth were a bit of sauce got smeared. Changkyun looked at him curiously, uncomprehending. Jooheon laughed at his cuteness. He reached over and wiped it himself, licking the sauce off his thumb afterwards. Changkyun seemed embarrassed because he hurriedly got a napkin amd wiped his mouth from any further residue. Wonho's gut wrenched with jealousy.

That was his Changkyun over there. Changkyun was his to touch and his to hold. No one was allowed to do the same. He walked out of the restaurant, boiling with madness. It seems that little kitty needs a lesson in behaviour.

 

 

A little after one, Wonho heard Changkyun from outside the office. Moments later, Changkyun walked in, his face split into a wide grin. Usually, he would be happy to see that beautiful smile but right now, he felt nothing but anger. Changkyun didn't seem to notice his change of mood however because he cheerfully held a take-out box, most likely from the restaurant, brandishing it up in the air. "I brought you lunch?" he said. "I'm sure you haven't had lunch yet."

He approached Wonho in his seat, placing the box of food on the table. Wonho just stared at him. "Hoseokkie?" Changkyun called, suddenly worried with his lack of response. "Is everything okay?"

Wonho glared at him. Changkyun flinched at the angry expression. Why was Hoseok so mad? He didn't have time to comprehend that thought though because all of a sudden, Wonho stood up pulled him in by the collar. Wonho kissed him roughly, animalistically. His hands gripped tightly on Changkyun's hip, close to bruising. He pushed the younger man closer to him so that their cocks met, brushing against each other. Changkyun whimpered at the semi-painful sensation and whined in protest. His small hands tried to push him away, startled by the sudden show of aggresiveness. Wonho had always beem careful and gentle with him, always considerate of his needs. But the Wonho now was different. The Wonho now ignored his noises of discomfort. The Wonho now was seething and drunk in jealousy. The need to claim was too much to bear. All rational thoughts flew out of the window as he let the beast inside take over.

He pried Changkyun's mouth open with his tongue, slipping his tongue in between his plump lips until the younger conceded. Once granted access, his tongue began to explore around, mapping the wet region with the muscle. He nibbled on Changkyun's bottom lip, making it swollen and pink.

When he was satisfied with his work, he moved on downwards. He placed multiple hickies on Changkyun's neck, sucking hard enough to bruise it purple. He unbottoned Changkyun's top, sliding it off his slight shoulders in one quick motion. The younger man tried to resist but Wonho ordered him to behave, voice cold. Changkyun immediately complied, completely terrified.

Wonho ripped away his pants and boxers, telling him to step out of the material. He chucked off his shoes and socks as well, leaving him completely naked while he remained dressed. Changkyun whimpered when the cold air hit his sensitive penis, eyes a little watery. He couldn't understand why Wonho was acting this way. Then Wonho dragged the poor boy to his chair where he sat with him on his lap. The younger man was sitted away from him so that his nakedness would be seen from whoever dared to step inside the office. Changkyun whined and tried to turn around but Wonho placed firm hands on his waist, digging in the flesh painfully. "I told you to behave." he growled out, tone warning. Changkyun stilled on top of him.

Then his right hand wandered away from Changkyun's waist, venturing all the way down his thigh and touching it. He ran his hand up and down the smooth surface, admiring the milky skin beneath his hands. The boy on top of him breathed in a shuddery breath. His hands travelled upwards, touching Changkyun's flat stomach, caressing the skin. Then he dipped a finger in his belly button, pushing inside before withdrawing only to push back in. He repeated the motion again and again. Changkyun lifted a hand to stop Wonho, a little estranged at the action but the older man tutted at him. He dropped his hand to the side with a whine.

Finally, Wonho removed his hand from his belly button and slowly made his way over Changkyun's nipple only to tweak it in between his fingers. The younger man gasped sharply at the new sensation, arching ever so slightly. His perky ass pushed itself on Wonho's hardening dick, arousing him even more. His other hand wandered up to take the other neglected nipple and he started to play with the pink nubs. He twisted and tugged, massaging them with open fingers. He felt them strain against his hands, perking at the sweet sensation. Changkyun was a moaning mess above him, a hand resting on his hair as Wonho bent to kiss his neck. "Hoseok..." he callled out, his cute penis getting hard.

Wonho shushed him. "You're not allowed to speak." He commanded. His hands left the boy's nipples to slide up and down Changkyun's side, enjoying the smooth yet slightly curvy dip of his waist. Then a wandering hand went to his thighs again, unable to resist the supple flesh. Changkyun gasped out in reponse to the warm hand's touch. Then Wonho suddenly bit Changkyun's shoulder harshly making the latter whimper out. At the same time, his hand dove into Changkyun's inner thighs going straight for his leaking cock to cup it in his large hand. Changkyun gave out a series of short little moans when the hand started to rub at the part, slowly massaging.

Up and down. Up and down. Squeeze.

Wonho took Changkyun's hardened dick in his hand, easily engulfing it. He started to stroke it in a lazy manner. Simultaenously, he begun sucking on Changkyun's shoulder, creating lovely little bruises to add to the ones before that. His little secretary was whimpering at his ministrations, hands scrambling for purchase. He was still not entirely used to acts of the sexual kind and he was having trouble trying to cope up. Wonho suddenly gave his dick a hard tug and he keened, rasping out a breathy moan.

"Changkyun, you've been a very bad boy..." Wonho sternly said on his shoulder. "You know I tolerated having Jooheon around because you begged me. You also insisted you were just friends."

"B-but we are just frie- Ah!" Changkyun squealed mid-sentence when Wonho bit him again. The grip on his dick tightened. "Liar. I saw you a while ago in that restaurant." Wonho growled into his ear. "You looked so happy to be with him." He countinued to say, jealousy tinting his tone. "I saw how he touched you Changkyun and you just let him do it." Wonho gritted out, pumping harder. Changkyun squirmed in his lap, crying out. "Kitten, I think it's time I teach you a thing or two about ownership." Wonho said, voice dangerously low.

He moved his hand up and down Changkyun's cock vigourously. "Lesson number one," he rasped out. "You're not allowed to be touched. Only I can do that." He emphasized his point by pressing his thumb on Changkyun's slit, spreading the little spurts of precum around the tip. Changkyun moaned his name brokenly. Wonho tweaked the bulbous tip with his fingers teasingly before cirlcing his hand and tugging once more. Changkyun writhed in his lap, his eyes scrunched tight. "Lesson number two, you're not allowed to be overaffectionate with anyone else but me. You reserve all of that for me and me alone. That's what it means to have a boyfriend Changkyun. You're exclusively mine." Wonho twisted his hand around Changkyun's cock while still retaining his up and down motion. "Number three, I want you to stay away from Jooheon." He gritted the name out venemously. "I've told you before Changkyun. But a man's desire is dangerous. You shouldn't let him touch you because I know he wants something else from you." Wonho slid his slick fingers to the base of Changkyun's penis, near his balls. He caressed the soft organ, making Changkyun hiccup from the sensation. He fondles them for a while before he went back to gripping Changkyun.

The younger man was practically sobbing now, lying limp on his chest. The boy was a blubbering incoherent mess, garbled apologies spilling out of his mouth. Wonho ignored his pitiful sorry's. He instead thrusted into the space between Changkyun's butt cheeks, his dick fitting in quite snugly. As he was thrusting outwards and into Changkyun's ass, his hand moved up Changkyun's prick creating one fluid motion. As he withdrew, his hand moved down to the tip of the boy's cock. He repeated the motions and immediately found a comfortable quick pace.

Changkyun sobbed harder from on on top of him, overstimulated. His body rocked under Wonho's rough ministrations, his hand clutching on Wonho's neck as he struggled for purchase. Strangled sobs and moans wringed out of his throat in a messy cacophany of sounds mixed with Wonho's deep grunts. The older man kissed his nape and speeded up. With the rush of intense pleasure, Changkyun reached his limit quickly. His inexperienced body barely able to comprehend the rush of endorphins to his body. Changkyun began to quiver. But just as he reached his release, Wonho clamped his hand on his dick hard, preventing him from ejaculating.

Changkyun cried at the painful sensation, hands digging into Wonho's neck sharply. The boy shuddered through his dry orgasm, tears streaming down his cheeks. Changkyun sniffled a sob as the wave passed. His hand came up to rub at his eyes, wiping away his tears very similar to a child. His cock twitched in Wonho's hands, red and angry. Wonho leaned into him. "I hope this will serve as a lesson to you Changkyun." he whispered softly. "Don't make me angry again."

Changkyun sniffled again but nodded his head obediently. Wonho massaged Changkyun's thigh gently, placing a comforting kiss on his shoulder blade before hoisting him off his lap. Changkyun stood on wobbly legs, cock still hard and face tear stained. Wonho admired him for a bit. Changkyun looked like a mess, a beautiful mess that is.

Wonho chucked off his pants and underwear, freeing his hardened dick. It sprung into the air heavily. "Baby, do you want me to take away the pain?" Wonho asked gently, rubbing Changkyun's arm. Changkyun nodded although he seemed a little hesistant. Wonho cupped his chin and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to terrify you so much. I just wanted you understand what it meant to be in a relationship. I promise to make you feel better okay?"

"Okay." Changkyun answered. Wonho smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose. Changkyun started to smile, cheeks rosy. Feeling pleased, Wonho gave him a peck on the mouth.

"Let's do something new today. Would you like that?" Changkyun nodded eagerly, eyes wide. Wonho laughed and kissed him again. He pulled Changkyun closer to him. Then he took both his and Changkyun's cocks in one hand and started to stroke. The younger boy let's out a surprised sound, delicate hands coming up to rest on Wonho's biceps. Wonho captured his lips into his and kissed him fervently. He continued stroking as they made out, letting their dicks rub against each other in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. The warmth from his big hand was soothing as he pressed against their throbbing cocks. Changkyun pushed himself closer to him, eager for release.

He clutched Wonho, breaking their kiss to pant. He whined a breathy, "Faster... Faster please!" as his body started to shiver from the pleasure.

The older man complied to the request, speeding up. He grunted as he felt pre-cum coating his fingers. The sticky residue acted as lubricant that made the slide so much easier and less coarse. His hand glided over their dicks as fast as he can, snapping his wrists with expert precision. Changkyun started to nibble on his bottom lip, face srunched up from pleasure. "Hoseok..." he uttered taking an instinctual thrust. Wonho gets a sudden idea and he juts his own hips forward. The younger man gasped out when he felt his tip brush against Wonho's firm skin. He then guided Changkyun into a steady rocking motion as hand continued moving up and down their shafts.

The added force and friction raised the bar of their pleasure, bringing them closer to the edge. Changkyun started to string out moan after moan, nails clinching on his biceps where the younger boy still held him. "I-I'm.. going too.." Changkyun called out brokenly, panting and gasping for air. His hips were starting to stutter.

"I'm close too baby." Wonho groaned out, belly tight with pleasure. "We go together." he instructed. Changkyun nodded frantically, thrusting harder. The string stretched thinner, slowly snapping. "Hoseok... Hoseok! I-it's happe..ning!" Changkyun warned out desperately. Wonho groaned in pleasure. "Now baby!"

Changkyun screamed as he released his load, spasming from the force. Wonho groaned with him, hands milking them through their orgasm. Once he's completely through with his climax, Changkyun slumped on Wonho tiredly. The older man released their flacid penises, jostling the boy a bit to grab some tissues. He dutifully cleaned them up, tucking Changkyun back into his own clothes before zipping himself up as well. Changkyun lazily looked at him while he dressed, zapped out from the drawn out sex. He had seated himself on Wonho's chair, looking extremely tiny in the huge black leather seat. Changkyun's eyes started to close. They've never gone this long before and it was Changkyun's first time experiencing two orgasms even though the first was unsatisfying. It was still too much for him.

But albeit his sleepiness, Changkyun valiantly tried to stay awake. His eyelashes fluttered as he struggled to fight with the drowsiness. Wonho chuckled at the sight. He affectionately patted the younger man's head. "So cute." He mumbled. He stooped down a little and kisses the crown of his head. Changkyun smiled. Wonho lifted him into his arms, carrying him bridal style as he made his way for the small couch pushed into the side of his spacious office.

While he carried him, Changkyun snuggled into his chest, pliant and soft. Wonho smiled at the affection, basking in it. When he reached his destination, he placed Changkyun into the couch gently. But before he could fully disentangle himself, Changkyun embraced him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I promise I won't make you mad anymore." he whispered, blushing. "I'm only yours." 

Wonho grinned and nuzzled his nose with Changkyun's. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so shameless. I'm open to kink requests. Any ideas?
> 
> Also this could have ended better but oh well TT^TT


End file.
